Electrophoretic displays have been the basis of electronic paper for several years now. On the way to improve the switching behaviour and create full color capability, it was suggested to use in-plane switching electrophoretic displays. However, rules for aperture and pixel size dictate that in-plane switching requires particles to travel relatively long distances. Since electrophoresis also requires particles to travel through viscous media, switching can take relatively long.